


reminiscence.

by pandaperson



Category: The Spy Who Dumped Me (2018)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Help, I'd say this is friends to lovers but they're not coming to terms with it yet, Late Night Show Starring Two Homos, Late at Night, Let's Go Lesbians, Sort Of, actually more like, idk if this is the right rating, smut if you squint, well actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaperson/pseuds/pandaperson
Summary: "We didn't exactly stick to the rule, did we?"The window is open. A slight breeze gushes inside in different intervals, the night sky filled with bright stars and the curtains softly blow in sync with the wind. Partially see through, the glimmer of the moon rushes in from behind milky fabric. It illuminates the red silk blankets crumpled up at their feet."We did not."or.two ladies went somewhere at some point and now they can't go back.
Relationships: Morgan Freeman/Audrey Stockton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	reminiscence.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icecreampizzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreampizzer/gifts).



> So I don't know if anyone is going to read this tbh, honestly I don't mind. If you do though, feel free to leave sum feedback, I could use it! 
> 
> It's kept a little short and I used it to get out of writers' block. I sat outside at night while writing this. 
> 
> I'd suggest listening to reminisce by jinsang or reminiscence by elijah who, but I know from experience that some people just don't vibe with certain songs so again, it's just a suggestion :)
> 
> Also, I wrote this like, three hours after I watched the movie yesterday so...yk I've been itching to get this idea into writing.
> 
> If anyone actually took the time to read this, enjoy! I'm really proud of the way I wrote it.
> 
> I only proofread this three times, so sorry for typos or weird wording!

“That happened once, right?” 

Morgan says as she traces the faint veins on Audrey’s hand.

“Once.”

The brunette nods in approval, humming softly to herself at the fingers grazing her skin.

She reaches over to curl a lock of Morgan’s hair around her index finger, letting it spring back into place and repeating the action.

It’s quiet for a second.

“One time thing.”

Morgan reaffirms, eyes falling to slender fingers that are so close to her cheek they make the microscopic hairs on it rise. She shivers.

“One time thing.”

The voice next to her is quiet, very much so, almost a whisper but still a little too loud to be classified as one.

“I mean it happens all the time to dozens of colleagues, doesn’t it?”

Morgan's hand traces a thick scar that erupts on Audrey's forearm. It looks almost like a bursting star, spreading into all directions. She drags her nail across the tiny scars spreading further away from the original one, drawing a strangled, quiet sound from the girl next to her. 

"Best friends, even. They don't mention it twice, do they?"

The blondes thumb settles on one side of Audrey's arm, her index finger on the other, where the scar is mirrored. Shot straight through. 

"They don't. You only hear about that in the movies."

Morgan hisses when the brunettes fingers find a scar on  _ her _ body to touch, just below her hip bone, moving straight down into slightly darker blonde curls, connecting neatly and disappearing in them. 

Audrey doesn't dare go further than that. Not again. Not yet.

"You do. Well, and my mom told me about it once, we tell each other-"

She's interrupted.

"...everything. I know, Morgan."

The curls next to her shake in a giggle. 

"Oh my God, Morgan, did you tell her about all this?"

Her stunned gaze is met with eyes squinting softly.

"We didn't exactly stick to the rule, did we?"

The window is open. A slight breeze gushes inside in different intervals, the night sky filled with bright stars and the curtains softly blow in sync with the wind. Partially see through, the glimmer of the moon rushes in from behind milky fabric. It illuminates the red silk blankets crumpled up at their feet.

"We did not."

It's only times like these where Morgan gets unusually quiet, and she never does. That's what makes her Morgan. Her bubbliness and her ability to always talk about something. 

Just then, she starts laughing into the soft quietness of the room. 

Audrey turns her head again. 

"What?"

Curls shake, yet again, back and forth, up and down, a wild, frilly mess. 

"My hands."

She gasps for air, her laugh growing inaudible, just her bruised, swollen lips curling up into a smile, and Audrey  _ swears _ she can see some... _ residue. _

Her body grows hot at the thought, something inside her catching fire, even if just a small one. She's too exhausted to go all the way again. Yet.

"I should...wash my...hands!"

She cackles, like a witch, and Audrey can feel her eyes roll.

"You're terrible, do you know that?"

Morgan's expression grows serious, curls coming to an abrupt halt. She moves closer, index finger curling around her friends chin, pulling her closer.

"First time I've heard you complain."

Audrey sucks in her bottom lip, teeth sinking into it from the inside. Her lips feel equally as swollen. She shivers.

"I wasn't complaining."

The blonde shoots her a smirk, pressing a rather chaste kiss to her lips. 

"Oh, really?"

Audrey's eyes shoot up to meet Morgan's piercing gaze. Something inside the blonde melts and pools somewhere at that look.

"Really. And don't touch me with those dirty claws of yours."

That draws another laugh from Morgan and she leans back to exaggerate it. 

"Alright, alright, stop being a bitch about it. Just know you're the one responsible for that."

She gets up lazily, in a motion that makes it look like she's peeling herself off the mattress, before heading straight for the bathroom. Audrey only gets one small glimpse of Morgan's form when she turns on the light and disappears in the room.

"Well, technically it's still your fault."

"How so?"

Morgan's voice echoes, sounds far, yet so so close. 

Audrey realizes she can't really feel her tongue. It's like when she eats too many kiwis and it swells up. Memories come back to her. She sighs, choosing to not let it get to her. Yet.

"I mean..."

"I'm listening, hot stuff."

Knowing Audrey's usual refusal for providing detail, Morgan thinks she's won.

"Well, you're the one who dragged me here for one last first time. Need I freshen up your memory?"

It's quiet for a second. She's speechless. Audrey chuckles. 

"You sound like some sorta countess when you talk like that."

Morgan's voice wallows over to where Audrey’s still laying, sounding defeated. 

"First time I've heard you complain."

She mirrors her sentence from before. 

"You know you're gonna pay for that, right, Audrey?" 

"I-"

Morgan doesn't let her get further. She reappears in the door frame, leaning against it gently. 

The brunette gapes.

Eyes rake up and down curls, collar bones beneath milky pale skin, two perfect breasts that can be -she checked- comfortably cupped, toned stomach with slightly visible abs, more curls and slim, smooth legs, tiny hairs erupting on them along with soft goosebumps. 

To top it off, there's soft bite marks and hickeys, patches of reddened skin and dragged-out scratches drawn all along her body, and Audrey's eyelids flutter. She's like a canvas that she wildly splattered paint onto.

"I know."

She wonders how her words don't come out shaky. They should, the way she's trembling. 

"Come here."

Morgan obliges, walking closer to the bed and diving into the silk still settled at the foot of the bed. Audrey's heart immediately beats faster. 

Two hands grip respective ankles and, for whatever reason, Audrey's hips jerk at that softly. 

Her legs are pulled apart, spread out over soft sheets and covers, nails dragging up her legs right to the back of her knees. 

"Morgan, you're such a fucking tease."

Audrey sputters, trying to play it cool but she knows she's done for. 

"First time I've heard you complain."

Morgan winks in appreciation of the comeback, chuckling softly before letting her lips, still swollen, drag up shaky legs as well, pushing lazy kisses to the skin beneath her.

She makes her way up, spreading Audrey's legs further and further the higher she trails.

The brunette squirms softly, but not impatiently. Her eyes close for just a second before they open again, sudden and wide, when hot breath hits her between her thighs.

"One last first?"

Audrey smiles, closing her eyes again.

"Knock yourself out."

("Well that wouldn't be fun for either of us.")

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around! Again, feel free to leave some constructive criticism, I appreciate everything! 
> 
> Also thank you to Gene and Selin for encouraging me to get this posted and for reading and loving it! <3


End file.
